Emotionless
by Psychos-Anonymous
Summary: A nice random songfic that i wrote during a study hall. Hiei ponders his life on a starry night.....


P.A.: This is a little fic I thought up in the middle of a study hall. I think it's kind of stupid but the song ROCKS!  
  
Ceke: This is completely in Hiei's point of view!  
  
Cean: The song is 'Emotionless' by Good Charlotte.  
  
P.A.: This song reminds me of Hiei soooo much! I kept thinking that each time I listened to it. So I wrote this! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
~*song lyrics*~  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*Hey Dad, I'm writing to you,  
  
Not to tell you, that I still hate you.  
  
Just to ask you, how you feel,  
  
And how we fell apart, how this fell apart...*~  
  
  
  
I sat in my tree, watching the sun sink towards the earth. The sky burned in the fires of twilight, casting and dreamlike glow upon the deserted ground of Genkai's temple.  
  
'The fires of my soul...'  
  
  
  
~*Are you happy out there in this great wide world?  
  
Do you think about your sons?  
  
Do you miss your little girl?  
  
When you lay your head down, how do you sleep at night?  
  
Do you even know if we're all right?  
  
But we're all right, we're all right...*~  
  
  
  
As the world floated into the realm of sleep, my body and mind strayed far from it. It was ok. I don't need much sleep. My thoughts started to return to those of old memories. Memories that I have long tried to forget.  
  
  
  
~*It's been a long hard road without you by my side.  
  
Why weren't you there all the nights that we cried?  
  
You broke my mother's heart; you broke your children for life.  
  
It's not ok, but we're all right.  
  
I remember the days you were a hero in my eyes,  
  
But those are just a long lost memory of mine,  
  
I spent so many years, learnin' how to survive,  
  
Now I'm writing just to tell you I'm still alive*~  
  
  
  
My past is full of suffering and anger. Despair haunted my footsteps. There was no hope for my tormented soul. I was shrouded in darkness, and too blind to see the light...  
  
  
  
~*The days I spent so cold, so hungry,  
  
Were full of hate, I was so angry.  
  
The scars run deep inside this tattooed body,  
  
There's things I'll take to my grave.  
  
But I'm ok, I'm ok...*~  
  
  
  
The memories were so clear. The koorime's anger towards me, their fear...My only reason for survival, was to kill. To return and kill the ice maidens, make them feel the pain that I had borne. They would be killed by the thing that they had feared and shunned above all. Me. Hiei. The Forbidden One.  
  
  
  
~*It's been a long hard road without you by my side.  
  
Why weren't you there all the nights that we cried?  
  
You broke my mother's heart; you broke your children for life.  
  
It's not ok, but we're all right.  
  
I remember the days you were a hero in my eyes,  
  
But those are just a long lost memory of mine,  
  
I spent so many years, learnin' how to survive,  
  
Now I'm writing just to tell you I'm still alive*~  
  
  
  
But I couldn't. Fate had taken care of my retribution for me.  
  
  
  
~*But sometimes I forgive, yeah and this time I'll admit,  
  
That I miss you, said I miss you*~  
  
  
  
Why was I put on this earth? What was my purpose? I look at the star filled sky and remember what Kurama once said to me.  
  
'Make a wish upon a star. No matter if it's near or far. No matter if it's old or new. The wish you make will come true.'  
  
I smirked at the pleasant memory. Kurama had some stupid ideas. I look once more at the twinkling heavens and smile.  
  
'Just this once...'  
  
I close my eyes and make a wish.  
  
  
  
~*It's been a long hard road without you by my side.  
  
Why weren't you there all the nights that we cried?  
  
You broke my mother's heart; you broke your children for life.  
  
It's not ok, but we're all right.  
  
I remember the days you were a hero in my eyes,  
  
But those are just a long lost memory of mine,  
  
I spent so many years, learnin' how to survive,  
  
Now I'm writing just to tell you I'm still alive*~  
  
  
  
"Oniisan!" I look down from my perch and see my sister, her everlasting smile shining through the evening. "Come join us! We don't want you to feel left out!" I disappear and appear at her side. She giggles and takes my hand. As she's leading me to the others, I think about my wish.  
  
"Well if it isn't our favorite three- eyed demon! What were you doing all be yourself?" I smirk at our 'brilliant' team leader. His eyes shown with youth and good humor.  
  
"Looking at the stars..."  
  
"Did you make a wish, shrimp?" I send a glare at the noble oaf who is laughing at the thought of me doing something so human.  
  
"Yes I did...but I think it was a waste..."  
  
"Really Hiei? What makes you think that?" Kurama's wise emerald eyes locked with my own.  
  
"I already have everything I want..." They exchanged bewildered glances as I turned once again to the twinkling stars. Suddenly, a star shot across the sky. I didn't even bother to wish upon it. For in the midst of everyone's confusion, I was sure of one thing. I was all right.  
  
  
  
~* And sometimes I'll forgive, and this time I'll admit,  
  
That I miss you, I miss you.  
  
Hey Dad.....*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
P.A.: That's it. It was another spur of the moment idea.  
  
Ceke: She listened to the song around fifty times writing this.  
  
Cean: R&R and tell her what you think of the story. She needs to go back to brainstorming other ideas for her stories.  
  
P.A.: LOOK! I CAN BALANCE A PENCIL ON MY NOSE!  
  
Ceke and Cean: -_-U *sigh* 


End file.
